pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanotechnology
Nanotechnology is relatively new in the world of Soluna. Generally, the term nanotechnology describes any material or device that is within the size of 100 nanometers or smaller. Years of planning and research as well as trillions of dollars have been spent to reach where we are in nano science. Thanks to the joined efforts of companies such as Ju.Pt.Tr., Sharon Labs, and especially the leading department for nanotechnology research, Caelum we are living at an age where supercomputers and microscopic machines exist. Nanotechnology was first introduced into specific commercial products such as sunscreen, cosmetics, food, and medicine as a way to introduce multiple advantages such as increased nutrients and improved molecular restructuring. Now, we have nanotechnology responsible for automatic repair of household appliances, remote nodes for supercomputers that help track and regulate certain worldly functions, as well as providing instant benefits to those implemented with nanobots. History 10 years ago, Caelum discovered a way to produce nanomachines that can live on organic compounds and assimilating with its molecular components. Ju.Pt.Tr. machines along with Vulcan Industries components were immediately trafficked to aid in nanomachine research. With help from the government and other private organizations and years of testing, the nanobot technology was good enough for use. 7 years ago, a nano-boom erupted across Soluna. People were coming in droves to be the implemented with nanobots. These nanobots promised increased longevity, productivity, and the over all health of those who had it in their systems. First generation nanobots were preprogrammed to provide certain functions such as increased regeneration, increased muscle stimulation, even sensory repair for those who need it. Several different types of nanobots were being produced and so they were quite a luxury, each visit could cost you $12,000 - $15,000 depending on the type of augments you wanted. After more researching, Caelum released a new generation of nanobots that were connected to their mother computer. This remote system allowed Caelum itself to regulate each individual nanobots and "download" specific augments to that user. This eliminated the need for other types of nanobots and reduced cost in manufacturing and developing the other obsolite types. This made nanobots more accessible to the public and became a widespread phenomenon from militia men to working men, everyone had nanobot augments. However, a problem arose with the new types of nanobots, where their signal strengths would die out and thus downloads of augments would be interrupted. As a result, Caelum released an enhanced version of their second generation nanobots. These enhanced nanomachines are similar in structure to the second generation nanobots and still functioned remotely, however they must be programmed by technicians on the spot for specific augments. Now instead of remote downloading, Caelum labs have set up official Nanolabs all over the nation where people can go and get a licensed technician to upload Caelum augments directly. Science behind the Machines The molecular structure of the nanomachines allow it to survive in organic environments. In the case of nanomachines inside living tissue, the nanomachines feed off the electrical impulses that the body naturally gives. Their size allows them to interact with the subjects internal functions without being hampered by their natural immune system since the nanomachines are too small to be recognized as pathogens. They are inherently programmed to adapt to that beings specific internal makeup and thus become a part of that being, for all intents and purposes the nanobots are new cells manually inserted into our bodies. The way the nanomachines work in regard to augments is quite simple. Because they are a cellular component of our bodies (after a few days of assimilation) and because they are machines, they can be electronically programed to do specific functions in our bodies. The same cells that boost our immune system can be mimicked by the nanomachines through remote programming. The same goes for increased cell regeneration and muscle stimulation. All the normal functions our body can do and already does are easily heightened by the use of nanobots at instant speed. The program itself that is downloaded into your body has a lifespan of up to 3 years, this gives your body time to reap the benefits of the software before having to be renewed by a technician. Once the program has outlived its purpose, the nanomachines revert back to their normal state. Because of their limited memory capacity, it is advised that only a few programs be active at any given time. Augments of course can be deleted and replaced with new augments by Caelum technicians without harm to the recipient. Nanobots themselves have a lifespan of 10 years before they have to be renewed, or until their host dies. In the case of a deceased host, the nanobots will continue to function as long as there are still electrical impulses inside the body, which can last for up to 3 or 4 hours. Another thing to note is that because nanobots are in essence an alien life inside a living organism, it has the disadvantage of interfering with magical and spiritual functions. The radio waves emitted by the nanobots hamper the firmaments flow to that organism, and so those who dabble in the magical arts and have nano-augmentation will find it difficult to fully utilize their powers. Nanobot Augment V.2.5 ($50) Allows for nanobot downloads of skills and abilities and -3 to all magical roll totals for each nanobot augment you have in your body. Damage is not affected. With abilities that bypass the rolling mechanic, they can only choose up to their maximum spells -3. Augments and Downloads The list below will go through all of Caelum labs current augments for nanobots. Please take the time to fully read their advantages and disadvantages as it can save you time and money. Some services are free for download and will be noted as such. As a general rule, downloading augments can be accessed through Caelum Labs or via wi-fi (if available) and take up to 10 minutes to download and integrate into your system. Due to their strenuous natures, you may only have three nanobot augments present in your system at any one time unless equipped with Caelum's HAVEN suits and visors. Skill Enhancement ($100 for each skill enhanced) You gain a +1 bonus to a specific skill of your choice. This augment can be taken multiple times for each skill you can learn. The maximum bonus will always be +1, so taking the same skill enhancement twice is redundant. Perimeter Enhancement ($500 for each perimeter enhanced) You gain a +1 increase to your perimeter die. This augment can be taken multiple times for each perimeter you wish to increase. The maximum bonus will always be +1, so taking the same perimeter enhancement twice is redundant. Health Enhancement ($100 each time you take it) You gain a +10 boost to your maximum HP. You may take this augment multiple times. Ballistic:Firearms ($100 for each firearm you take) You gain a +1 bonus when attacking with firearms of the chosen type. You may take this augment multiple times for each firearm you wish to augment. The maximum bonus will always be +1, so taking the same firearm augment twice is redundant. Auto-Regen ($300) You can cause your body to trigger the Regen status for turns equal to your Mnd. This augment has a cool down of 24 hours. Magical dispelling does not work with this ability however effects that hamper mechanical functions such as Void will negate this effect. Auto-Protect ($300) You can cause your body to trigger the Protect status for turns equal to your Mnd. This augment has a cool down of 24 hours. Magical dispelling does not work with this ability however effects that hamper mechanical functions such as Void will negate this effect. Auto-Shell ($300) You can cause your body to trigger the Shell status for turns equal to your Mnd. This augment has a cool down of 24 hours. Magical dispelling does not work with this ability however effects that hamper mechanical functions such as Void will negate this effect. Auto-Haste ($300) You can cause your body to trigger the Haste status for turns equal to your Mnd. This augment has a cool down of 24 hours. Magical dispelling does not work with this ability however effects that hamper mechanical functions such as Void will negate this effect. Mental Stasis ($400) 50% resistance to Mental Debilitation red magic spells. Effects that penetrate or change resistances that are of a magical source do not affect this ability, however effects that hamper mechanical functions will negate it. Physical Stasis ($400) 50% resistance to Physical Debilitation red magic spells. Effects that penetrate or change resistances that are of a magical source do not affect this ability, however effects that hamper mechanical functions will negate it. Shared Sensory ($200) Share your eyes and ears with those who posses nanotechnology. Shared Empathy ($200) Share your feelings with those who posses nanotechnology. Scan ($200) Gain knowledge on the targets condition that has nanobot augmentation. Eagle Eye View ($300) Gain a satellite fed image of the current area if applicable. Terravoce Nano ($50) Allows you to make calls to those with the same augment. Infrared Vision ($200) You are able to see in darkness. This counts as mechanical vision for effects that apply to it. If a magical effect such as Umbra is in the area, this ability will still be able to function. Visual Static ($300) This ability allows you to hamper the visual capabilities of machines and others who would use mechanical sight. This also reduces the vision of those with nanobots lowering their chance to hit and all sensory checks are subject to a -3 penalty. Aural Static ($300) This ability is similar to visual static but for aural hampering. Those who use mechanical hearing as well as those who use nanobots are subject to a -3 penalty to listening. Machines will be completely deafened with this ability. Ghost ($400) You are unable to be detected through mechanical means. This augment does not interact with other machines or nanobot users. It simply radiates a specific signal that prevents thermal, infrared, and radar to pick you up. You become invisible to mechanical sensors. Field Upgrade ($200) You may exchange one nanobot augment with another person who possesses nanomachines. This ability works on both living and dead victims. On a deceased person, nanobots have a lifespan of about 3 hours before they shut down, a person who wishes to learn nanobot augments from anyone must have active nanomachines. The target of this ability must also be willing or else it will not work. An unwilling person will enable their nanobots to create a firewall preventing access. Electrical Discharge ($300) You can imbue any nanotech weapon with the ability to create a small electric discharge. This ability allows weapons to deal electrical damage instead of normal damage. This works much like the enchant spell except with nanotech weapons. This ability stacks with Searing Discharge. Searing Discharge ($300) You can imbue any nanotech weapon with the ability to heat up to a deadly degree. This ability allows weapons to deal fire damage instead of normal damage. This works much like the enchant spell except with nanotech weapons. This ability stacks with Electrical Discharge. Psy-Heat/Cold/Shock ($100 for each element) You can control the elemental discharge of nanobots inside a living organism. This ability is similar to magical spells in that it is of an elemental type. You may deal M*d4 damage to your target as well as debuffing them with a specific status effect. Heat causes burn, cold causes freeze, and shock causes paralysis. This ability does not work on those who are not implanted with nanobots. You may use this ability once per day equal to your Mnd and has a cool down of 24 hours before it can be used again. Psy-Heal ($200) You can cause the nanobots inside a living organism to regenerate themselves as well as repair any physical status they may currently have. The healing amount is M*d4 and like other Psy abilities, this cannot heal non augmented persons. You may use this ability once per day equal to your Mnd and has a cool down of 24 hours before it can be used again. Psy-Field ($300) You erect a magnetic barrier that deflects metallic objects from you. This is opposite to Reflect and magical effects will not be deflected. This effect lasts for Mnd*10 seconds. You may use this ability once per day equal to your Mnd and has a cool down of 24 hours before it can be used again. Psy-Net ($400) You can listen in on radio frequencies and other mechanical forms of telecommunication. As an added effect you are able to listen to the surface thoughts of those augmented with nanobots. This augment is limited only to hearing and you cannot actually make them hear your thoughts. Psy-Force ($500) You manipulate nanobots to perform a simple but specific function. This augment can affect only non living targets such as nano weaponry, nano vehicles, etc. Basic functions such as turn on, turn off, rotate, move, etc are the limits of this ability. This augment acts similarly to a suggestion and not complete control. The Technical challenge for this ability is a base of 3. Nightingale ($500) You can increase the amount of targets your Psy augments can affect equal to your Mnd or you can affect a radius around you equal to your Mnd. This ability can only be used once a day. Biological Acquiescence of Radio Devices/BARD ($1000) Once a day you may manipulate a targets body through the use of their nanobots. The manipulated target is aware of this if they are conscious. The effect lasts for minutes equal to your Mnd. The one using this augment can still function but cannot use any other augment that isn't a static augment (such as nano enhancement augments) until they have stopped using this ability. The user of this augment must succeed in a Technical check with a challenge of 3 + the targets level if applicable. The challenge for negating this control is 3 + user level + user Mnd VS your Mnd. Non sentient targets cannot try to negate this effect. Controversy Many societies shun the use of nanobots inside living organisms. They believe that being tracked and monitored is in violation of a beings right to privacy. They also believe that nanobots interfere with the natural workings of the universe, and such, most religious and spiritual groups ban the use of nanotechnology in their clerical ranks. The Church of St. Sophia has prohibited the use of nano-augments in their clerical ranks as well as the elfin society of Heil. While those possessing nanotechnology are not violating laws if they receive nano-augmentation in a different place that legalizes it. Caelum augment sites are also banned in Naime and Heil. Category:Soluna